After the Gold Train!
by Ann Murry
Summary: Decided I'd like to tackle another ATC! This one is about the Bullet, this is my take on what happened after the episode ended!
1. Chapter 1

Matt dropped his arm and collapsed in exhaustion as Doc and Kitty raced to his side.

"Doc," Matt said wearily. "Is there anyone else."

Doc made his way over to the door, stepping over the top of Sinclair's body and looked out.

"It's all clear," Doc stated as Newly raced up the isle with a gun.

"Where's Festus?" Newly said as the physician looked beyond him at Pinkerton struggling to stand.

"In the back, he took a bullet to the side," Doc said pointing at the lawman. "Help him and I'll see to Festus."

Newly nodded as he turned back to the lawman. "How bad is it?"

"Shoulder," Pinkerton said as Newly helped him into a seat.

"Everything's fine Matt," Doc said returning to the baggage car. He patted the Marshal on the shoulder as he passed. "You can relax."

Matt nodded and collapsed into the pillow with a sigh of relief as Doc kneeled at the hillman's side.

"How you feeling Festus?"

"Hurts Doc," Festus said his voice filled with pain.

"I'm going to take care of that as soon as I can," Doc said gently as Father Sanchez came though the door.

"Doctor," he said after seeing the deputy on the floor of the train. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes," Doc said standing up and turning around. "Can you help me with Festus, I got to get him off this floor."

"Yes, of course," Sanchez said looking around, he cleared off a large trunk and covered it with a clean blanket.

"Thank you," Doc said looking at the deputy. "Festus, this is probably going to hurt."

"It's alright Doc," the hillman said struggling to take a deep breath.

Father Sanchez took the deputy's shoulders while Doc took his feet and together they lifted him up and gingerly carried him over to the large trunk.

Festus groaned as Doc put his hand on the hillman's shoulder before opening the deputy's shirt to exam the wound more closely.

"How bad is it Doc?" Kitty said coming to the doctor's side.

Doc used his stethoscope to listen to the hillman's chest before Kitty noticed Festus agitatedly grab at Doc's arm before muttering setting and then passing out.

"What's wrong," Kitty said as Doc quickly rummaged though his bag.

Pulling out a scalpel, Doc grabbed Kitty's hand and put it directly on Festus wound.

"Keep your hand there," Doc said picking up a sponge.

"Doc," Kitty said the fright in her voice evident as the physician pulled out a length of tube from his bag.

"That bullet hit his lung," he said brushing her hand aside.

Using the sponge, Doc soaked up the pooled blood before using the scalpel to make the wound larger so he could have room to work.

"I have to do something to get the pressure off his other lung before its to late," Doc replied raising Festus right arm above his head.

"What are you going to do," Kitty said struggling to stay on her feet as the train lunged and swayed over the tracks.

"I'm going to put this tube into his chest until we get to Denver," Doc stated working as quickly as he could. "The way this train is moving, I don't dare try and remove that bullet."

"Will he make it to Denver?" Father Sanchez asked while watching the physician operate for a second time in the same day.

"As you said earlier father," Doc replied without looking up. "If it's God's will he'll make it."

Sanchez nodded as he made the sign of the cross.

After Doc inserted the tube, he sutured it in place and collected the blood in a basin until it stopped.

Using his stethoscope, he listened to Festus chest as Newly stepped into the baggage car.

"How is he," Newly asked Kitty as Doc out the stethoscope down.

"He's breathing alright," Doc said taking a few strips of Kitty's petticoat, he covered the wound with it before turning back toward Matt.

"He's asleep," Kitty said as Doc nodded. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm pretty proud of myself," Doc said unabashed. "I honestly didn't think I could do it."

"Well that maybe," Kitty stated with a smile. "But we all knew better." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc," Kitty said shaking the old man awake. "We're pulling into Denver."

"Oh good," Doc said sitting up. He ran a tired hand over his bedraggled face before looking around the baggage car.

Matt was still out and save for the occasional raspy breath, Festus was just as unconscious as he had been twelve hours before.

"At least we finally made it," Kitty said running a gentle hand though Matt's hair.

Doc nodded as he swiped his mustache. After Sinclair and his men robbed the train and got the gold off, they literally had no where to go.

Thanks to Newly and Festus ditching the wagon and returning with just the mules.

Capt. Darnell and the other soldiers had already departed the train a while back to gather the Calvary to go after the stolen gold shipment and the rest of Sinclair's men.

Doc shuffled wearily to where Kitty stood and gently patted her arm. "Yes," he said looking at Matt. "At least we all made it."

"What happens now Doc," Kitty asked as Doc made his way over to where Festus lay. "You got the bullet out, does that mean he'll be okay?"

"No it don't," Doc replied putting a hand on Festus forehead. "Damage was done Kitty and I'm not going to lie to you. There's still a chance that Matt might not walk again but that's why I brought him here, if anyone can help him it's the Herrington Clinic."

Kitty sighed and closed her eyes in silent prayer as the conductor stepped though the door.

"We got ambulances waiting to take the wounded to hospitals Doc," he said looking from Festus to the Marshal. "When your ready."

"Alright, thank you," Doc replied as Newly stepped past the conductor.

"Pinkerton's been taken care of and I turned the Tilton woman over to the local sheriff," he said

Doc nodded as he looked at the conductor. "Let's get these doors open so we can get Matt and Festus out of here."

"Doc," Newly said stopping the physician. "You should know that there's newspaper reporters outside. Apparently word got out that the train was late due to a robbery and that Beth Tilton ran her mouth to every reporter out there. They know Matt's on board and they know about Sinclair being killed by the Marshal."

"Great," Kitty said looking at the conductor as the man nodded.

"They're looking for the story of the day and we just happen to be it," Newly said grimly.

"Well, we don't have time to deal with a bunch of nosy newspaper people," Doc said angrily. "I got to get these men some help."

"Don't worry Doc," the conductor said heading for the door. "Newly and I can take care of them."

But Doc nor Kitty was prepared for the onslaught of people waiting on the platform.

Doc stepped forward and ignored the questions flying at him from different directions as he looked for one particular face in the crowd of people and when the he finally seem him, the man pushed his way though.

"Galen," he said stepping into the box car. "Do you always bring the news with you when you travel?"

"Hello George," Doc said shaking the slightly grayish haired middle aged man. "None of this was part of the plan."

"So I've been told," Harrington said looking from Matt to Festus. "Looks like you've had your hands full."

"That's an understatement," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "This is Marshal Dillion the one I wrote you about," Doc said indicating Matt. "And that's his deputy Festus Haggen who took a bullet to the side during our escape. I need to get these men out of here."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Harrington said motioning his ambulance and his orderlies inside.

The conductor along with Newly's help pushed the crowd back to let the ambulances though.

"George, this is Ms. Kitty Russell, she's a very good friend of the Marshal's," Doc said bringing Kitty forward. "Kitty, this is George Harrington, spinal surgeon and founder of the Harrington clinic."

"Ms. Russell," Harrington said tipping his hat. "Pleased to meet you, even under these circumstances."

"Likewise," Kitty replied standing protectively near Matt as Doctor Harrington and the orderlies transferred Matt onto stretcher.

Doc stood near Festus as two more orderlies did the same with the deputy before Harrington came over to where Doc was standing.

"Which hospital would you like the deputy to be treated at," Harrington asked as Doc looked at him slightly confused.

"I thought I could bring him to yours," Doc said thoughtfully.

"Galen, we're a spinal center, we don't have any general surgeons on staff," Harrington replied quickly. "There's a very good hospital on the other side of town..."

"No," Doc said following them as they took Festus out. "I'm not leaving him to some other doctor. I'll take care of the surgery myself."

"How," Harrington said gently. "Your to close, let someone else do it."

"George," Doc said turning to the man. "I know you mean well and I'm sure that how you handle things here is far different than the way I handle things in Dodge but the truth is, I've cared for these men for years and I'm not about to stop now simply because we're in a different city."

"Alright Galen," Harrington said slightly smiling. "If that's the way you want it to be, then I'm not going to try and change it now."

"Thank you, George," Doc said watching the orderlies close the doors on the ambulances.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty and Newly climbed into a separate carriage as Father Sanchez walked up to Doc.

"I came to say, goodbye doctor," he said taking Doc's hand. "I pray your friends will be okay!"

Doc nodded as he looked at the man and smiled. "Thank you for your help. I think, I had forgotten to have faith in myself and you helped me find it again."

Sanchez returned the smile before he spoke. "I to had forgotten to have the faith, thank you also for helping me find mine."

"Goodbye Newly," Allie said stopping at the door to the carriage. "I'm going with Father Sanchez, he says there's a place for me in his parish."

"That's great Allie," Newly replied tipping his hat. "I hope you'll be happy there."

"I'm sure I will," the girl replied as Doc climbed into the carriage.

"Perhaps we will see all of you again," Sanchez said wrapping a protective are around Allie.

"Nice girl," Newly said absently as the carriage departed.

They traveled in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until the carriage pulled up to a perfectly manicured and picturesque brick building in the heart of Denver's medical district.

Kitty stood back and waited for the orderlies to unload Matt as Newly helped Doc with Festus.

"I hope your operating room looks as good as the outside of this building George," Doc said watching Festus shallow breaths.

"Better Galen," Harrington replied unabashed. "Much better."

Just as quickly as the orderlies had gotten Matt and Festus into the ambulances, they had gotten them out and into the hospital.

As soon as Harrington stepped inside, he was all business and barked orders to the staff.

"George," Doc said pulling the spinal surgeon aside. "I forgot to tell you in all the excitement at the train depot that I removed the bullet from Matt's back while we were on the train."

"You did," Harrington asked with surprise.

"It was becoming imperative," Doc replied. "I didn't know how long we were going to be out there and Mat wasn't able to feel his legs any longer. I had no choice but to try."

"You did the right thing Galen," Harrington said nodding. "Still, I'll have him prepped for surgery, if the bullet was as close to the spinal cord as your message said, there's probably damage that needs to be repaired."

"Thank you George," Doc said relieved. "I was hoping you'd say that, as confident as I am about certain situations, with this one I'd rather have a second opinion."

Harrington nodded as he pointed to a room across the hall. "You'll find your patient in there," he said patting Doc on the shoulder.

Newly sat in silence as he watched Kitty pace the floor in the waiting room while Harrington worked on Matt while Doc operated on Festus.

"I sure wish someone would come get us," Kitty said nervously as Newly nodded.

"I wouldn't be to worried Miss Kitty," Newly said standing up. "This looks like a fine place to me."

Kitty turned toward the door as it opened and Doctor Harrington walked in.

"Ms. Russell," Harrington said stepping inside the room. "Marshal Dillion is out of surgery and doing fine."

Kitty smiled for the first time that day as she grabbed Newly's hand. "Can we see him," Kitty asked as Harrington nodded.

"Of course he's still unconscious due to the heavy sedation but you may sit with him if you'd like," Harrington said leading them down the hall to a room directly across from a desk staffed by nurses.

"What about Doc and Festus," Newly said as Harrington opened the door.

"Galen hasn't come out of surgery yet," Harrington replied gently. "I will let you know as soon as he's done."

Kitty stopped next to the bed that Matt was in, lying on his back, she took his hand and looked down into the face of the man that she fell in love with seventeen years before and smiled.

"Looks like your going to be just fine Matt," she whispered bending down to kiss the cheek of the sleeping Marshal.

"Will he be able to walk," Newly asked as Harrington took off his glasses.

"As Galen probably told you, there was significant damage to the spinal cord and the area around it," Harrington said as Kitty turned toward him. "But I believe with time and therapy that he will regain the ability to walk again."

"How much time?" Kitty asked concerned.

"Well," Harrington said slowly. "A lot depends on him, I've seen some patients with this kind of damage walk after just a few weeks, others a few months."

"Months," Kitty said squeezing Matt's hand.

"As I said, it depends on him," Harrington replied evenly as Newly stepped aside when the door opened.

"Galen," Harrington said as Doc shuffled inside. "How's the deputy?"

Well," Doc said tugging on his ear. "I got the bullet and repaired the damage, his respiration isn't as strong as I'd like but he's still out so that could account for it," Doc said walking over to the bed where Matt lay. "How's Matt?"

"I was just saying that the Marshal's doing fine," Harrington said putting his hands into the pockets of his whit me coat. "I replied the damage and all indication are favorable that he will walk again but it depends on him as to how soon that will happen."

Doc nodded as he looked at Kitty and Newly. "I don't know about you two but I'm ready for some food and a bed."

"Oh, Doc," Kitty protested softly. "I can't leave Matt here."

"Yes you can," Doc said taking the woman's arm. "He's fine, he and Festus isn't going nowhere and you're just as tired as I am, so we are going to go get some rest."

"And I can have someone come and get you if need be Miss Russell," Harrington said reassuringly. "We have prepared an apartment just outside the hospital for you to stay at."

"That fine," Doc said rubbing an eye tiredly. "Thank you George." 


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Festus awoke to a bumping and scuffling in his room. At first when he opened his eyes, he was completely unaware of where he was.

Turning his head to the side, he tried to focus on what it was that was causing the ruckus, but all he was able to see were the forms of two separate individuals trying to subdue a third.

"Don't let him get away again," one voice stated harshly barely above a whisper as a second voice replied.

"Hold him down, I can't get a clear spot for the injection site!"

A few moments later the struggling individual stopped as the two others whispered among themselves.

"Help me get him to the morgue," one said as the other reached down to help.

Festus closed his eyes as the darkness took over once again.

Doc shrugged into his jacket and grabbed his hat just as Newly answered a knock at the door.

"Doctor Adams," a man dressed like the orderlies from yesterday said as Newly waved him into the front door.

"I'm Doctor Adams," Doc said quickly.

"Message from the clinic for you sir," the man said handing Doc a note before he left.

Doc tore open the note as Kitty stepped out of a bedroom. "What is it Doc," she said after seeing the confused expression on the physicians face.

"It says, they had to subdue Festus this morning," Doc stated looking at Kitty and Newly. "He became unruly with the medical staff!"

"That don't sound like Festus," Kitty replied. "Did they say why?"

"No they didn't," Doc said starting for the door. "Let's go find out what's going on."

Kitty nodded as she grabbed a light shawl and Newly grabbed his hat.

Entering the hospital, Doc, Kitty and Newly were meant by a clearly agitated Doctor Harrington.

"Galen," he said taking Doc's arm. "You have to talk to Mr. Haggen!"

"Now wait just a minute," Doc said pulling away from the physician. "What's going on?"

"He's quite upset," Harrington said looking around. "He's accusing my staff of committing a murder last night. This hospital has a fine reputation Galen. I can't have some uneducated loon throwing accusations around. Do you have any idea what it would do to me. Now if you can't calm him down, I'll have no choice but to move him to a different facility."

"First off George," Doc said fuming. "Festus maybe uneducated and a very simple minded individual but he's not crazy. And he wouldn't be throwing around wild accusations just for the hell of it! Now let me go see him and find out what's going on before you decided to kick him out of your fine hospital!"

"Fair enough," Harrington said and nodded at Kitty as Doc and Newly passed.

"Kitty," Doc said looking at the woman. "You see how Matt is while Newly and I go talk to Festus."

Kitty nodded as she headed for the Marshal's room while Doc went to the door next to it with Newly and stepped inside.

Festus turned his head at the sound of the door opening up and his eyes went wild.

"Doc," Festus said thrashing around as the physician approached the bed. "Doc, ya got ta get Matthew outa here!"

Doc was angered to see the staff had tied down the hillman's hands to the bed as he put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Festus," Doc said gently. "Calm down now, your going to hurt yourself."

"Golly Bill Doc," Festus said quickly. "I ain't ta worried bout ma self but Matthew, we got ta get him outa here. There's a sumthin really wrong in this here place."

"Alright," Doc said untying the hillman's hands. "You tell me what you think is going on."

"Last night," Festus said grabbing at Doc's lapel. "Over yonder on the floor a couple of them fellers got a hold of someone and they killed em! I heard ta whole thing."

Doc looked at Newly who shrugged as he looked around on the floor for any evidence to back up the hillman's story.

"I don't see any thing Doc," Newly said slowly.

"It had to be the chloroform," Doc said thoughtfully looking at the hillman. "It was just a dream Festus."

"No Doc," Festus said softly pleading. "It wasn't. I know what I saw! Ya got ta believe me!"

"Alright," Doc said gently after seeing the way Festus was shaking. "I'll check into it but in the meantime, you have to promise me that you'll lie here quietly. I'll have Newly stay with you until I get back."

"No," Festus said looking from Doc to Newly. "You take Newly with ya, just incase."

Newly smiled as he nodded at Festus. "I'll stay with Doc, don't you worry none."

Festus relaxed back against the pillows and closed his eyes as Doc brought the covers up to the hillman's chest.

"What do you think Doc?" Newly said as they stepped outside the door.

"Well," Doc replied swiping his mustache. "I've never seen anyone have such a reaction to chloroform before but it's possible, and he was heavily sedated last night."

"Still," Newly whispered. "Festus don't usually act that way."

Doc nodded as Harrington approached them. "Well," he said quietly. "Did you get your friend calmed down?"

"Yes I did George," Doc said snidely. "And thank you for taking such good care of him, your staff had him tied down."

"Well, what were we supposed to do," Harrington replied harshly. "Like I told you yesterday Galen, this hospital is not equipped to handle cases other than spinal injuries."

Doc nodded as he looked toward Matt's door. "Speaking of which," Doc said evenly. "How's Matt today?"

"Awake," Harrington replied. "But I'm afraid, he's not very happy with his current situation."

"Isn't that to be expected?" Doc asked.

"Yes," Harrington said gently. "But he has to accept his injury is going to limit his ability to walk, it's not going to happen over night."

"I'll talk to him," Doc said with a nod as he and Newly started for the Marshal's room. 


	5. Chapter 5

* My favorite part of the whole 3 episodes was Kitty's soliloquy, especially when she talked about how she didn't leave because he was the biggest man she had ever seen! Lol hmmmmm think I know what was on her mind ;) *

"I'm serious Kitty!" Matt interjected as Doc and Newly walked in.

"Well, you can forget it," Kitty said angrily. "The answer is no, I'm not going anywhere!"

"What in thunder are you two arguing about?" Doc said looking from Matt's angry expression to Kitty's hurtful one.

"He wants us to leave," she said stifling a sob.

"Leave," Doc said looking at the Marshal lying flat on his back in the bed. "What are you talking about Matt?"

"Doc," Matt said with a long sigh. "It's going to take weeks if not months for me to be able to walk again, there's no reason for all of you to be here that long."

"Who said it would take that long Matt?" Doc asked quietly.

"No one but I'm not dumb Doc," Matt replied curtly. "I can hardly move my legs so I know it's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Your just frustrated Matt and that's normal but sending us away isn't going to make the process any quicker or easier," Doc said looking at Kitty. "Now stop all this nonsense, I got enough to worry about with Festus."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Oh it's probably just the chloroform talking but he swears there was a murder here last night," Doc said with a wiry grin. "You didn't happen to see or hear anything strange last night did you?"

"I was out all night," Matt said as he  
shook his head no.

"Well," Doc said patting Matt's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, like I told him, it was probably just a bad dream."

"Ya," Matt said wearily as Harrington walked into the room.

"Hello Marshal," Harrington said approaching the side of the bed. "How are feeling today? Any pain or numbness!"

"No," Matt said looking from Doc to Harrington. "How soon can I try to walk?"

"We have a therapy center onsite," Harrington replied smugly. "We could get you started tomorrow."

"Good," Matt replied clinching his jaw. "The sooner the better."

"Just don't get frustrated if you can't get up the first time you try," Doc said looking at Harrington. "It's going to take time, right George?"

"That's right," Harrington replied with a smile. "I've seen some people with injuries like yours walk in a matter of days, others weeks and others months. A lot depends on how you respond to the therapy."

"I just want to get started as soon as possible," Matt said with a nod.

"I understand," Harrington said gently. "I'll leave you alone till tomorrow."

"Thanks George," Doc said shaking the spinal surgeons hand.

"Your welcome," Harrington said heading for the door as Doc followed.

"I'm going to check in on Festus," Doc said looking at Kitty with compassionate eyes. "C'mon Newly."

The deputy nodded and followed Doc out the door leaving Matt and Kitty alone.

Matt sighed as he relaxed against the pillows and Kitty came to stand beside him.

"Can I get you anything cowboy?" she asked running a hand though his hair.

"A new back would be nice," he said chagrined.

"Sorry," Kitty replied softly. "Fresh out."

"Don't mind me," Matt said taking the woman's hand in his. "I guess, I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"Your entitled," Kitty said taking a seat next to him. "But so am I and if I haven't left in the last seventeen years we've been together, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you now, understand!"

"Completely ma'am," Matt said and grinned appreciatively.

Doc and Newly headed down the hall as a couple of burly looking orderlies passed by.

Newly nodded at the two men as he and Doc entered Festus room to find the hillman awake.

"Festus," Doc said stopping by the deputy's bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Doc," Festus said shaking his head. "I still got me a bad feelin bout this place."

"How big would you say those two fella's were Festus," Newly asked crossing his arms. "Bout my size or bigger?"

"Kinda hard ta say Newly," Festus replied slowly. "I couldn't really see to good, everything was all fuzzy like."

"Well," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "I really think it was a bad dream from the sedation. I want to have a look at your side and then me and Newly's going to go so you can get some rest."

"Doc," Festus said the fear in his eyes evident. "I don't want ta be alone."

"I can stay with him," Newly replied with a slight nod.

"Alright," Doc said slowly. "If you want I don't have a problem with it."


	6. Chapter 6

"You see the way that deputy looked at me," the smaller of the two orderlies said after Newly went into Festus room.

"What you worried about," the other said putting away some clean linen. "That deputy in the bed was so out of it, even if he did see or hear something last night, ain't no one gonna believe him."

The first orderly nodded as he looked around. "The Doctor wants us to go out and get another one tonight."

"Alright," the second replied. "After dark, we'll go."

Newly dozed off in the chair next to Festus bed after Doc had changed his bandages and made sure the hillman had something to eat.

He and Kitty then left and headed back to the apartment for a full nights sleep.

Jerking awake, Newly looked over and after seeing Festus snoring softly, he got up to stretch his legs and decided to take a walk.

Stepping out of the hospital, he pulled his coat closer to his body as he realized being so high up, the temperature dropped quite a bit after the sun went down.

Walking a short distance from the front door, he looked down an alley just in time to see the two burly orderlies entering the hospital from a side door with a man that was dressed in torn and tattered clothing.

Thinking the occurrence a bit odd, Newly made his way down the alley and stopped at the door which wasn't marked.

Trying the knob, he was disappointed to find it locked. Going back around to the front, he entered the hospital again and quickly made his way back to Festus room.

"Newly," Festus said after the deputy closed the door.

"What is it Festus," Newly said standing next to the bed as the hillman looked up.

"Can ya just check on ol Matthew," Festus said nervously. "I'm tellin ya, there just ain't sumthin right bout this place."

"I'll check on him, you rest," Newly said gently.

Stepping out of Festus room, Newly nodded at the nursing staff before walking to Matt's room.

But before he could enter, the two orderlies he saw outside were walking toward him from the opposite direction with out the man Newly saw them with earlier.

Nodding at the two as they walked by, Newly waited until they passed by Festus room before stepping into Matt's

Matt snored softly as Newly slowly approached the bed but after seeing the Marshal resting easily, he turned around and headed back out the door.

"Deputy," a nurse said coming up to him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No thank you," Newly said bashfully. "I was just checking on my friends."

"Alright," the attractive nurse said flashing the young deputy a broad smile."

Newly returned the smile as he slid into Festus room.

"Newly," Festus said opening his eyes. "Matthew?"

"He's fine," Newly said with a smile. "Sleeping soundly."

Festus nodded as he closed his eyes once again and Newly sat down in the chair next to him. He sighed once Festus started to snore, but the deputy didn't nod off again.

The next morning, Newly met Doc in the hall outside of Matt and Festus rooms.

"Doc," Newly said whispering as he pulled the physician away from hearing range. "I hate to tell you this but Festus may be on to something here."

"Oh for heavens sake," Doc said pulling away from Newly. "What are you talking about?"

After Newly told Doc about what he saw going on over night, Doc swiped at his mustache deep in thought before he spoke.

"We'll talk later," Doc said following Harrington who had just stepped into Matt's room.

Newly headed over to the nurses station where the attractive young one who made eyes at him the night before was standing around.

"Morning," Newly said smiling at the girl. "Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment," she said returning the smile. "Why?"

"Well," Newly said looking around. "This hospital has such a reputation, I thought it would be kind of interesting to have a tour."

"Well yeah," the nurse said eagerly. "I could do that if you would like."

"Great," Newly said taking the woman's hand. "Show me around!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"So," Newly said as the young nurse lead him deep into the Harrington clinic. "What's your name?"

"Sarah," the girl replied shyly. "Doctor Harrington doesn't prefer us to us our first names, I'm nurse Rhodes."

"Sarah Rhodes," Newly said smiling. "I'm Newly O'Brien."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. O'Brien," Sarah said returning the smile.

"You can call me Newly," he said holding open a door for her. "Where are we?"

"Well," Sarah said looking around. "This is the basement, I figured we'd start at the bottom and work our way up."

"Sounds good to me," Newly said following the girl.

Festus jerked away at the slight prick on his arm and looked around as the door to his room shut.

Gingerly, he sat up in the bed and wondered where Newly was and wished for the hundredth time that he was back in Dodge.

Shaking his head once or twice trying to clear it, he wondered what had woke him until he seen the tiny drop of blood forming at the injection site.

"And this is the morgue," Sarah said with a shiver. "Of course it hasn't been used since I've been here but because this is a hospital, we have to have it just in case."

"Looks pretty clean to not be used," Newly said looking though the window. "Can we go inside?"

"Why would you want to," Sarah asked curiously.

"Just curious, I suppose," Newly said trying the door. "It's locked!"

"I think I have a key," Sarah said using the keys on her ring, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. "That's odd."

"What," Newly said looking around.

"Instruments has been left out," Sarah replied looking at the freshly clean instruments that lined a tray. "I wonder why!"

Newly slowly approached the two large metal boxes used to hold cadavers and opened one and then another.

"Nothing here," he said turning around and smiled.

"Well of course not silly," Sarah said evenly. "Doctor Harrington don't lose patients, like I said, this hasn't been used since I got here."

"Then why was the instruments left out," Newly asked as Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

Newly sighed as he looked around but didn't see anything that would indicate anyone had been there until his eyes fell on a small pile of tattered clothes lying in a corner near the back of the room.

"What's that," he said picking up a shirt. Upon further inspection, Newly could tell it had been cut off who ever had worn it.

"Well," Sarah said looking at it. "I really don't know."

"Did you do it," the first orderly asked as the smaller man quickly walked up to him in the corridor.

"Got about half into him before he woke up," he's said taking out the syringe.

The bigger orderly took the device and slipped it into the pocket of his white coat. "I hope it was enough, we can't afford to have any witnesses," he said looking at the smaller man. "Let's go, Doctor Harrington's going to need our help in the therapy room.

Newly gabbed a trash can and put the clothes into it before turning back to Sarah. "Where would Doctor Harrington be now?"

"Well," Sarah said thoughtfully. "He was scheduled to start therapy on your friend, the Marshal. He'd be in the therapy room right now."

"Show me where," Newly said taking the girls arm.

"Alright David," Doctor Harrington said looking at the larger of the two orderlies. "You and Harry can help the Marshal get to his feet now."

Kitty stood off to the side with Doc and watched from a distance as Matt struggled to his feet. She squeezed Doc's hand when she seen the only thing holding Matt up was the brawn of the two orderlies that stood on each side of him.

"Just give yourself some time Matt," Doc said encouragingly as Harrington nodded in agreement.

"Don't let him go boys," Harrington said as the orderlies waited for Matt to get his footing.

Kitty closed her eyes in silent prayer as the door opened and Sarah and Newly stepped though the door.

Newly's eyes narrowed as he saw the two orderlies standing next to Matt.

The larger one meet his eyes as did the second smaller one and all at once, they started to run.

"Stop them!" Newly yelled as Matt reached out with both hands and pulled them down.

"Hold on you two," he said towering over the two men. 


	8. Chapter 8

"What is the meaning of this!" Harrington yelled angrily looking at Newly and Sarah.

"Why don't you ask them," Newly said tossing the garbage can onto the floor. "Better yet, ask them who was wearing those clothes."

Doc and Kitty helped Matt take a seat in his wheelchair as Newly took a hold of the two orderlies.

"I'm taking Matt back to his room," Kitty said as the Marshal stopped her.

"We'll get the law over here," he said looking at Newly.

Newly nodded as Kitty pushed Matt out the door.

"Well," Harrington said looking at the two men who just kept silent. "David, Harry, haven't you got any thing to say?"

"Those clothes belong to a homeless man," Newly replied. "That those two brought into this hospital last night!"

"Homeless man," Harrington said evenly, "There's no homeless man here!"

"Doctor," Newly said looking at Doc while he spoke. "Do you use your morgue?"

"Well yes," Harrington said slowly. "I work on cadavers for research purposes, a lot of doctors do it, why?"

"Were you working on one last night" Newly said meeting the doctors eyes. "I found the clothes belonging to that man in there but no body."

"That's because I have these two return the bodies back to the city morgue after I'm done," Harrington replied. "I pay the families for the inconvenience."

"I'm sure you do," Newly said evenly. "But that man they brought in here last night was very much alive!"

"Well, he wasn't when I got to him," Harrington said. "Are you insinuating that David and Harry killed him in my hospital!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying and it don't look like its the first time," Newly said looking at the two. "These are just about the size of men Festus described that came into his room!"

Harrington grabbed David's coat and in a rage, he pushed the man against the wall.

"George," Doc yelled as Harrington slammed the man again.

"I want the truth," he yelled as the orderly nodded.

"It's true," he said as Harrington let him go. "In the beginning we did get cadavers, but after a while, the families didn't want to part with them and well, you were so insistent and the pay..."

"You brought people here and killed them in my hospital," Harrington said in shock and disbelief. "How?"

"Injections," Harry said looking at David. "He made me steal the medicine and double the dose!"

"What do you keep on hand," Doc asked looking at Harrington.

"Well," Harrington said thoughtfully. "I usually keep pain killers and sedatives."

"Sedatives," Doc said evenly. "What kind?"

"Barbiturates mostly," Harrington replied slowly.

"That'll kill a man given the right amount," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Oh god," Harrington said looking at the two men. "You've ruined me, after all the years you've worked for me! How, how could you do this!"

The two orderlies stood stone faced as Harrington continued.

"You'll pay for this!" He spat angrily as David glared at him.

"So will you Doctor," David yelled. "This was always your idea!"

"Doctor Harrington," a nurse said rushing into the room as Harrington looked up. "What is it nurse Johnson?"

The nurse looked from Newly to Doc before she spoke. "I think Doctor Adams patient is dead!"

"Festus," Doc said wobbling slightly as he looked at Newly who looked at David's smugish look.

"What did you give him?" Newly yelled patting the coat, he found the syringe in the pocket and handed it to Doc.

"It's only half full," Doc said looking at Harrington. "What is it?"

"Looks like the sedative," Harrington said as Doc headed for the door, two of the local law stepped in and Harrington explained the situation as Newly and Sarah followed Doc.

Doc pushed past Matt and Kitty and the nurses that were milling around not knowing what to do.

"I should never have left him," Newly said following the old physician inside Festus room.

Doc didn't say anything as he placed two fingers inside Festus wrist. His heart sank when he got no pulse but he wasn't willing to take that as a final answer, lifting the hillman's eyelids, he was relieved to see his pupils were not dialated nor fixed.

"Get me a stethoscope," he barked as Sarah ran and got one and quickly returned.

Doc placed it against Festus chest and smiled when he heard the faintest beat.

"Newly," Doc said throwing back the covers. "Help me get him up, we have to keep him moving, it's the only way to get the sedative out of his system."


	9. Chapter 9

"You mean he's alive," Sarah asked watching as Doc and Newly pulled the hillman to his feet.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't be doing this with a corpse now would I young lady?" Doc said sarcastically as Newly grinned.

"Sarah," he said bringing the girl's attention back to himself. "You could help us out by finding out what was in that syringe since you know more than we do what kind of sedatives Harrington keeps in stock."

"Oh yeah," she said heading for the door. "Right away!"

"Doc," Kitty said watching Newly struggle to keep Festus on his feet. "Can I do anything?"

"Not at the moment Kitty," Doc said grabbing Festus face. "We got to bring him around soon or..."

"Here," Sarah said racing back into Festus room. "This is the only thing I found missing since last night."

Newly took the bottle and read the label. "That's a sedative alright," he said as Doc patted Festus on the face.

"C'mon you mangy mule," Doc said curtly. "Wake up and give me some of that Haggen wisdom."

"Tired," Festus muttered as Doc nodded.

"I'm sure you are but now isn't the time to sleep," Doc said slapping Festus face again.

The hillman muttered angrily as Doc smiled. "That's right," he said. "You just keep on talking."

"What'd he say," Kitty asked as Doc grinned.

"Something about comparing me to his mule," Doc replied.

* a few weeks later *

"There ya go again," Festus said grinning. "Ya make it to easy fer me Doc!"

Doc tugged at his earlobe as he looked over the checker board for a way around Festus latest move.

"I give up," he said throwing his hands into the air. "I swear, I don't know how you do it."

"It's all up here Doc," Festus said tapping his head as Matt smiled from his desk in the jail.

"What are you laughing at," Doc said scoffing.

"Nothing," Matt replied as Doc grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

"Sore loser," Festus muttered. "Just can't handle the fact that I'm smarter than he is!"

Matt just rolled his eyes as Festus opened the door. "Hey Doc! Wait a minute, ya can buy me a beer!"

Matt followed slowly and took a seat at the table in the back next to Kitty.

"It's all in how ya use yer brain Doc," Festus said as the physician pretended to be interested. "I do different things every day, don't ya see." You do the same ol thing every day!"

"That's called a career," Doc replied. "Something you'd know nothing about!"

"I gots me a career," Festus said evenly. "Deputy Marshal!"

"Oh, you do huh," Doc said mischievously. "Well, in that case you can buy this round of beer since you make such good money at your career and your so gosh darn smart!"

"Wal, now I didn't say that," Festus replied as Kitty laughed.

"Don't worry, I got this round Festus," Kitty said with a smile.

"I got a letter from George today," Doc said sipping his beer. "He won't be prosecuted for what those two orderlies of his did."

"Well, that's good news," Matt replied as Festus snorted.

"Don't even get me started bout that there place," he said looking at Doc. "All you quacks is ta same."

"I told you about that," Doc said angrily. "And another thing, I haven't forgotten about that crack you made about me and your mule."

"I never said anything bout you and Ruth," Festus said straight faced. "In fact if in I did, I would have just said he was a mite smarter than some people I know!"

Doc's face turned red as he got up and without a word, he headed for the door.

"And thats the truth," Festus said finishing his beer before following the old man outside.


End file.
